


mało nas

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nukaone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/gifts).



— Jesteś złym człowiekiem — mówi Joker; na jego ustach błąka się cień uśmiechu, jakby odbicie tej upiornej czerwonej maski, którą zna każdy mieszkaniec Gotham.  
  
— Swój swego pozna — odpowiada Severus i wie, że to prawda.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy Severus widzi znak Batmana wyświetlany na chmurach, automatycznie nasuwa mu się skojarzenie z Mrocznym Znakiem i Czarnym Panem. _Tylko że to nie tak_ , myśli. _Tutaj wszyscy oczekują tego symbolu_.  
  
Wszyscy, a zwłaszcza Joker.  
  
Severus wie, że w oczach świata żaden z nich jest jest dobrym człowiekiem i że tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie stara się takim być. Nawet nie chce zastanawiać się nad tym, który z nich zabił więcej osób (nie wie, czy wliczyć Lily w swój rachunek). (Wlicza).  
  
— Coś taki poważny? — pyta Joker, kiedy razem wpatrują się w niebo.  
  
Severus nie odpowiada. Są pytania, których po prostu nie chce słyszeć.  
  
*  
  
— Wiesz, skąd mam te blizny?  
  
Severus wie. Ale nadal czeka, aż Joker opowie jakąś historię.  
  
— Byłem kiedyś w barze. Wiesz, zwykły wieczór dla relaksu, tak sądziłem.  
  
Joker siedzi na podłodze, oparty plecami o ścianę. Stopy ma splątane, kostka zaczepiona o kostkę. Severus stoi przy oknie.  
  
— Zamówiłem drinka. Nic wielkiego, mała szklanka. Ale był tam jeden facet, który przystawiał się do dziewczyny. Widać było, że jej się to nie podoba.  
  
Jest ciemno. Joker czeka na znak Batmana wyświetlany na niebie.  
  
— Więc do nich podszedłem. I zaproponowałem, że pomogę.  
  
Żarówka miga kilka razy. Joker spogląda na nią, uśmiecha się i macha stopą.  
  
— Trzymałem swojego drinka i tłumaczyłem facetowi, że ma zostawić młodą damę. I kiedy przystawiłem szklankę do ust, ten zamachnął się i mnie trzasnął.  
  
Białe kafelki umazane są czymś czerwonym, ale Severus wie, że ten widok nie jest tym, na co wygląda. To tylko farba, którą Joker malował przed chwilą twarz.  
  
— Szkło wbiło mi się w usta i zrobiłem z siebie pośmiewisko, a na koniec okazało się, że dziewczyna i tak wybrała tamtego faceta i wyszła z nim z baru.  
  
— Zamknij się — żąda Severus. — Łżesz.  
  
Joker uśmiecha się szeroko i sięga ręką po białą farbę. Poprawia makijaż, a potem podnosi się i podchodzi do okna; staje obok Severusa.  
  
Obaj dobrze wiedzą, że prawdziwość tej historii zależy tylko od ust, z których wychodzi.  
  
*  
  
Joker od początku mówi, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z magią. Severus to akceptuje, może nawet bardziej, niż by chciał; bez magii nigdy nie zdarzyłoby się to, czego tak bardzo pragnął i czego tak bardzo żałuje. Obserwuje zręczne palce Jokera, kiedy ten konstruuje urządzenie mające uruchomić bombę. Zastanawia się, czy tak samo zręcznie łamał swoją różdżkę.  
  
— Wy, czarodzieje, i ta wasza bezradność wobec mugoli — przerywa ciszę Joker. — Nawet zabić nie umiecie bez kawałka patyka.  
  
Severus wie, że to nieprawda.  
  
— Istnieje coś takiego jak magia bezróżdżkowa — mówi, choć niedokładnie to ma na myśli.  
  
_Widziałem, jak Bella dusiła. Sam odrywałem ją siłą od martwego ciała na podłodze_.  
  
Joker się śmieje.  
  
*  
  
— No więc chodzi o to... — odzywa się Joker nad ranem, jego głos jest z lekka zachrypnięty (jedna z niewielu ludzkich rzeczy w świecie Severusa).  
  
Severus nie śpi od jakichś dwóch godzin. Leży nieruchomo na swoim łóżku i wsłuchuje się w ciszę Gotham, która składa się z szumu samochodów, tupotu stóp i stłumionego odgłosu rozmów. Dźwięki wślizgują się przez uchylone zakratowane okno; mieszkańcy nie mają pojęcia, kto znajduje się w niewielkim bunkrze pod piekarnią. Nawet nie widzą tego małego okienka.  
  
— ...żeby gonić króliczka, a nie go złapać.  
  
Joker zaczyna się śmiać, ale na tyle cicho, że staje się kolejnym elementem ciszy Severusa.  
  
Severus nie powinien się odzywać. Nie powinien, bo jest tu tylko na dwa miesiące, z których kilka tygodni już minęło, wyjeżdża trzydziestego sierpnia, by wrócić do Hogwartu i rozpocząć kolejny rok nauczania. W październiku będzie piętnasta rocznica śmierci Lily; śmierci, za którą jest odpowiedzialny o wiele bardziej niż za wszystkie inne. Bardziej niż Joker za cokolwiek. Zwłaszcza bardziej niż Joker za cokolwiek.  
  
— To przecież seksualna aluzja — mówi jednak, po części wbrew sobie, a po części zgodnie z tym, czego chce (Severus nie wie, która z tych części jest większa, ale świadomie nie nazywa ich połowami. Połowy są zawsze równe).  
  
Skrzypienie łóżka Jokera, gdy ten wstaje, jest tak głośne, że nie ma nic wspólnego z ciszą.  
  
— Wiem — odpowiada Joker.  
  
Jego twarz jest coraz bliżej.  
  
*  
  
Severus pamięta pierwsze spotkanie z Jokerem. Jest pewien, że Joker też je pamięta, choć dla niego pewnie nie ma ono większego znaczenia — ale to nie boli, nie w taki sposób, w jaki bolą Severusa inne rzeczy, te tkwiące w nim tak głęboko, że nawet Joker ich nie widzi. To po prostu jedno ze wspomnień tworzących zamazaną przeszłość. Joker zapewne pamięta też swój pierwszy dzień w amerykańskiej szkole magii i to jest dla niego równie mało ważne, co pierwsze spotkanie z Severusem.  
  
Są w pokoju Jokera, zbliża się wieczór.  
  
— Nie wzywa cię ten twój Mroczny Pan?  
  
— Czarny — poprawia automatycznie.  
  
Joker macha ręką.  
  
— Co za różnica, tak naprawdę — mówi. — To tak jakbym powiedział, że chcę się bawić, a nie że chcę zabijać. Jedno i to samo.  
  
_Co za różnica_ , myśli Severus i spogląda na Jokera.  
  
Jego twarz bez makijażu jest zaskakująco inna i taka sama. Blizny wokół ust, ledwie widoczne, każą mu myśleć o tym, jak tak naprawdę powstały. Wie, że zna tę historię jako jeden z niewielu ludzi na świecie, choć nie czuje się wyróżniony.  
  
Joker przypomina mu Bellę, choć różni się od niej w tak wielu aspektach, w ilu tylko może.  
  
— To nie zabójstwa cię cieszą.  
  
Joker unosi brwi.  
  
— Co za różnica, tak naprawdę — powtarza, oblizuje usta i wyciąga do niego rękę. — Zabawa to zabawa.  
  
Ktoś inny na miejscu Severusa mógłby się przerazić — tej ręki, wyciągniętej w oczekiwaniu, tego zestawienia śmierci z zabawą i tego, kogo Joker widzi w Severusie (zabawkę?). Ale on wie, że tu chodzi o coś zupełnie innego, ta zabawa jest inna.  
  
_Zabawa to zabawa_ , myśli i chwyta dłoń Jokera.  
  
*  
  
— Więc czemu tak właściwie jesteś w Gotham?  
  
Severus marznie, minibunkier Jokera nie ma ogrzewania. Joker codziennie kradnie pieczywo z piekarni, pod którą mieszka, ale ciepła nie da się ukraść ( _skończ, to brzmi zbyt żałośnie i patetycznie nawet jak na ciebie_ ). Joker starannie zszywa rozdarcie w marynarce. To dość niecodzienny obraz, chyba że mieszkasz z nim już od kilku tygodni. Joker bywa ludzki.  
  
— Za pomocą tego swojego patyczka mógłbyś znaleźć się gdziekolwiek, jeśli potrzebujesz wakacji.  
  
Joker nie bardzo łapie ideę wakacji. Dla niego wszystko, co robi, jest jak wakacje — każdy krok, każde słowo, każdy uśmiech. Joker dobrze się tu bawi, z Batmanem, z całym Gotham.  
  
— Teleportacja ma swoje ograniczenia — odpowiada Severus.  
  
— A oto i kolejny powód, dla którego złamałem mój patyczek.  
  
— A jakie są inne powody?  
  
Joker przerywa szycie i rozprostowuje kości, a potem wstaje, zbliża się do Severusa i otaksowuje go spojrzeniem. Severus czuje się głupio i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego czarna peleryna w ogóle nie pasuje do tego wszystkiego, do Jokera, do Ameryki, do Gotham. Przemyka mu przez głowę wspomnienie z Hogwartu, _nietoperz od eliksirów_. Czy Joker też ma to skojarzenie? A jeśli tak, to jak je odbiera?  
  
To głupie. Powinien porzucić te myśli.  
  
— Są bardzo ciekawe, Sev.  
  
Słowo _Sev_ jest prawie sykiem.  
  
— Mógłbyś być wężem — mówi Severus. — Prawdziwym Ślizgonem.  
  
Joker puszcza mu oczko.  
  
— Swój swego pozna.  
  
*  
  
Severus miał piętnaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że mało co poszło po jego myśli. Był cichym chłopcem, nie miał rodzeństwa, nie miał przyjaciół, jego rodzice kłócili się bez przerwy, a on sam fascynował się tą tajemniczą magią, którą — wiedział, wiedział to dobrze — pozna pewnego dnia, której będzie się uczył, która da mu poczucie stabilności i przynależności do jakiegoś świata, do jakieś materii, płaszczyzny, czegoś, co weźmie Severusa w ramiona i pozwoli mu rozwinąć skrzydła.  
  
Czterech zapatrzonych w siebie smarkaczy, którzy myśleli, że zdobędą wszystkich słabym dowcipem i arogancją — to wystarczyło, by cały wymarzony świat Severusa runął. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, z którejkolwiek strony by nie patrzył, Severus dobrze o tym wie. Joker połamał różdżkę, bo i bez niej jest w stanie robić wszystko, co chce (jest w stanie niszczyć), a Severus rozumie to o wiele bardziej, niż by chciał.  
  
Obraz Lily majaczy gdzieś daleko na obrzeżach jego umysłu — mała dziewczynka, która potrafiła spojrzeniem zmienić kolor motyla. Hogwart zaoferował jej różdżkę i utemperował niekontrolowane użycie magii (i zniszczył wszystko, wszystkie marzenia, plany, wyobrażenia... _skończ_ ), ale Severus nigdy nie zapomniał tego zachwytu na jej twarzy, gdy pierwszy raz spojrzała na żółtego owada, a ten zamachał skrzydłami i momentalnie spurpurowiał.  
  
Severus miał dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy Bella powiedziała mu, że chodzi przede wszystkim o dobrą zabawę, a oczyszczanie świata czarodziejów to tylko miły dodatek. Nigdy wcześniej tak na to nie patrzył — słowa Belli też nie zmieniły jego zdania. Jedyne, co zrozumiał, to to, że śmierciożerców nie łączy wspólny cel. Łączą ich jedynie środki.  
  
*  
  
Joker upuszcza urządzenie i przez chwilę spogląda na nie w ciszy.  
  
— Jakie szczęście, że jeszcze nie skończyłem — mówi. — Wylecielibyśmy w powietrze.  
  
Severus nie przejmuje się tymi słowami. Wie, że są poniekąd prawdziwe. Jokerowi nie zależy na swoim życiu. Ale ma też świadomość, że Joker jest sprytny i zręczny; nie upuściłby ot tak czegoś niebezpiecznego.  
  
— Wiesz, skąd mam te blizny? — pyta po chwili.  
  
Severus wie. Odwraca się do Jokera i obserwuje jego twarz.  
  
— Kiedy połamałeś różdżkę?  
  
Joker cmoka, oblizuje usta i podnosi się z podłogi.  
  
— Dawno, dawno temu... — odpowiada.  
  
Severus swoją trzyma pod łóżkiem. Zastanawia się, gdzie są pozostałości po różdżce Jokera.  
  
— ...był sobie chłopiec, który miał marzenia — kontynuuje Joker. — Ale żadne z nich się nie spełniło.  
  
*  
  
Joker wyciąga rękę do Severusa. Jego palce są czyste, na twarzy też nie ma makijażu. Severus przelotnie zastanawia się, czy Joker tak samo sprawnie warzył eliksiry w szkole, jak sprawnie konstruuje bomby, a potem chwyta jego dłoń.  
  
*  
  
— Czemu ty tak właściwie dołączyłeś do tej swojej organizacji Mrocznego Pana?  
  
— Czarnego.  
  
Joker wyciera mokre włosy w ręcznik, a po chwili odrzuca go gdzieś na bok i rozprostowuje nogi na łóżku, patrząc na Severusa wyczekująco.  
  
— Chodzi o te wszystkie twoje... niespełnione marzenia?  
  
Joker krzywi usta, jakby nie umiał przyjąć konceptu posiadania marzeń. Severus wcale mu się nie dziwi. Kiedyś, lata temu, też nie umiał w to wierzyć. A potem coś się zmieniło (dobrze wiedział co) i na chwilę pozwolił sobie uwierzyć, że... ( _skończ, naprawdę, skończ już_ ).  
  
— Wiedza, moc, potęga — recytuje bezwiednie.  
  
Joker oblizuje usta.  
  
— Straszliwe bzdety — mówi.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
*  
  
Severus nie umie stwierdzić, czemu zawędrował właśnie do Gotham. Nie powinno go tu być. Nie jest nawet w magicznym świecie; zamiast tego szlaja się z Jokerem po mugolskich uliczkach Gotham, obserwuje mieszkanie Jokera, bierze prysznic w jego łazience, je z nim śniadanie. Joker chętnie dzieli się kradzionymi bułkami i masłem. Bogata zawartość lodówki zaskakuje Severusa za każdym razem — i to nawet mimo tego, że wie, skąd te produkty pochodzą (róg Piątej Alei, mały sklep spożywczy, Joker zna kod dostępu) i że nie są zdobywane legalnie.  
  
Joker bywa ludzki.  
  
To też jest zaskakujące. Severus zna wiele osób, które bardziej lub mniej uchodzą za szalone, ale każdy z tych ludzi różni się czymś od Jokera. Może dlatego jest właśnie tu, właśnie z nim.  
  
— Coś taki poważny?  
  
Severus nie odpowiada.  
  
*  
  
— Co zrobisz, jak w końcu zabijesz Batmana?  
  
Joker odkłada białą farbę i przenosi wzrok na Severusa.  
  
— Ja nigdy nie zabiję Batmana.  
  
Severus obserwuje twarz Jokera, w połowie pomalowaną. Joker bawi się farbą tak samo jak wszystkim innym. Zabawa to zabawa.  
  
— Wiesz, jak mówią. Zrób coś albo zgiń, próbując — dodaje.  
  
Zapada wieczór. Severus wie, że tę noc spędzi sam w mieszkaniu; Joker zaplanował już jakąś kolejną akcję. Severus nawet nie wie jaką.  
  
— Ale obiecuję, że nie zginę przed trzydziestym sierpnia — ironizuje Joker.  
  
Severus odwraca wzrok. Gdyby wszystkie obietnice były tak proste do dotrzymania.  
  
*  
  
— Dawno, dawno temu... — zaczyna Joker.  
  
Severus lubi poranki w mieszkaniu Jokera. Są najcieplejsze — w piekarni na górze pieką chleb i bułki, a gorąco pieców dociera nawet tu, na dół. Ciało Jokera też jest całkiem ciepłe, ale Severus rzadko kiedy ma szansę go dotykać. Dziś jest jeden z tych niewielu dni, kiedy czuje, jak Joker rozciąga się obok niego.  
  
— ...był sobie chłopiec, który odwiedził innego chłopca w wielkim zamorskim kraju. Obaj znali się od lat i obaj dobrze wiedzieli, kim jest ten drugi.  
  
Przerywa na chwilę, by odgarnąć włosy z twarzy.  
  
— Chłopiec numer jeden był wysoki, chudy i miał głęboki, mroczny głos, a chłopiec numer dwa był psotny, sprytny i umiał wyprawiać cuda nawet bez różdżki... bo różdżka... ogranicza...  
  
Joker zbliża się do Severusa coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym słowem; a każde kolejne słowo zbliża się do szeptu.  
  
Severus oczami wyobraźni widzi żółtego motyla, który purpurowieje; Lily nigdy nie umiała powtórzyć tej sztuczki w Hogwarcie, z różdżką w ręku.  
  
— Zamknij się.  
  
— ...i chłopiec numer jeden potrzebował chłopca numer dwa, bo...  
  
— Zamknij się.  
  
Joker chichocze i oblizuje usta.


End file.
